


Broken Angel

by FanGirl18



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cassie had given up on all her dreams after her rough childhood and past relationship. Her friend Renee Young helps her pick up a job working for the WWE and her whole life changes as she falls for Roman Reigns. But when the truth comes out about her past, truths she didn’t even know, and the past comes back to haunt her will she be able to survive? Roman Reigns/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Cassie as Cassadee Pope.

One

Reddish blonde hair hung over the woman’s shoulders in waves as her green eyes concentrated on the drawing in front of her. The image was dark like the rest of her art and the scars on her arms were just sad reminders of her horrible life but she wouldn’t let it bring her down. Most people used their bad life as an excuse to be horrible people but it wasn’t. She heard footsteps behind her and tensed up hating herself for it but having a bad childhood wasn’t the only thing that haunted her. She looked up and sighed seeing her friend Renee standing behind her smiling. The blonde took a seat across from her and she saw the look in her brown eyes knowing that Renee was up to something she just didn’t know what.

“Alright spill,” she ordered closing her notebook.

“I know you're probably going to hate me Cassie but I might have gotten you a job with the network as a designer,” Renee told her friend.

Cassie looked at the woman sitting across from her and really didn’t know what to think. Everyone always told her that she was useless and that she would never go anywhere. She had met Renee by accident really when she had bumped into the woman after leaving the job she had at the bar she worked and knocked her over. Ever since they two have been friends. She traveled a lot working with the WWE but always stopped by in Cleveland to spend time with her. The redhead had a broken past and she never really told anyone about it until she had met Renee and while the blonde didn’t know everything she felt like she could trust the woman. Instincts were always something she trusted growing up and the woman meant well she was just mostly afraid that it would turn out that everyone was right and she was a massive failure.

“I have the job or I have to interview for the job?” she questioned.

“You have the job on a three month trial arrangement where you will have to travel but they love the work I showed them,” Renee commented.

Renee couldn’t help but feel that this girl reminded her so much of Jon that it was almost funny. She hardly had a life and anyone with eyes could see that she had an abusive past but Cassie had never let it get her down. She thought of the girl as a little sister really and wanted to help her get her confidence back and it worked out because Stephanie had loved her work even if it was a little dark. The redhead gave her a look but a small smile graced her face and she nodded her head in thanks. The rest of their problems were forgotten as well as they had a girls night but Cassie still had darkness surrounding her and she didn’t know how to get rid of it.

~Broken Angel~

Cassie fixed her blouse one more time glaring at Renee who just laughed at her. The blonde had said that she could wear her skinny jeans as long as they didn’t have rips in them with a nice blouse and her jacket. Her red hair was down and curled while her dark blue skinny jeans were void of any marks. Cassie was nervous and almost thought that this was some type of practical joke but she trusted Renee even if she had only known the woman four months and decided to do her best and hope that her demons didn’t get in the way.

“I told you a million times that you will be fine,” Renee reassured the young girl of twenty four who despite everything at least had a degree in graphic design and business which helped her case.

“When you’ve been told more times than you can count that you are worthless and that you will never make it anywhere then let me know how you feel when you finally get a break,” Cassie snapped at her and then sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine you have me,” she said understanding in a way and that was just one more way it reminded her of her boyfriend.

Cassie sung lyrics to Slipknot in her head to stop from being so nervous as her friend led her to Stephanie McMahon’s office. The woman smiled at her and stood from the chair. She sighed shaking her hand hoping the woman didn’t see the scars or notice them but the way her blue eyes peered down at them quickly told her otherwise. The redhead sighed knowing that the woman was probably going to bring it up and as Renee left she sent a look to the blonde.

“I saw your work and I have to say that I love it,” Stephanie started out with, “And I see that you have a degree in graphic design as well as business.”

“Yeah I figured it’s better to have a backup just in case,” Cassie said praying she wouldn’t ask about the scars.

“Well as I am sure Renee told you this will be on a three month trial basis. If you continue to do well we will keep you on and I have a feeling that you will. I will have Renee introduce you to main woman in design and show you around. It’s good to have you here Cassadee,” Stephanie said smiling standing up.

“Oh it’s just Cassie,” the redhead corrected and then silently cursed herself because that probably wasn’t a good idea.

Cassie was surprised when Stephanie merely smiled at her and she was greeted by Renee’s excited face. She took a deep breath and accepted the hug her friend gave as she was led away from the office. Nothing was said for a minute as they walked until Renee came to a stop looking at her and the artist just waited raising a brow in question.

“I know you can do this so don’t let anything in your past stop you,” was all the blonde said before leading her, “Now first I have to introduce you to your boss and coworker Lila Carter. I have a feeling you will like her.”

Cassie rolled her eyes following the blonde to the back where everything was designed and waited while the woman shouted out. Renee kept shouting until a brunette with brown eyes and brown hair stormed up seeming to be pissed off until she saw who it was then she just smiled and hugged the blonde. The brunette saw her and she raised an eyebrow in question.

“This is the  new girl Cassie,” Renee introduced.

“Oh the new designer good to meet you kid,” the brunette greeted.

“I’m not a kid and I haven’t been for a while,” Cassie snapped hating when people called her a kid.

Lila held her hands up and saw the look that Renee gave and she knew that this woman must have a pretty dark past. She honestly didn’t care as long as the girl did her work and Renee wouldn’t just stick up for anyone or put her neck out. She would give the girl a chance. Cassie could feel Lila assessing her and she crossed her arms tensing up. She really hated meeting new people because she never really knew if you could trust them or not. She was thankful when Renee led her away once again and told her that they had to meet some of the divas. Cassie wasn’t one to usually like girls or be friends with them because there was always drama but she was just going to have to give it a chance for Renee because the blonde stuck her neck out to get her this job. They were met first by Nikki Bella and the storyline had made her lose her title to Charlotte as Night of Champions and often displayed her as a stuck up bitch but again a lot of that was writing and she highly doubted that Renee would be friends with someone like that plus she actually kind of felt bad for the girl because of everything John Cena seemed to be putting her through.

“Hey Nikki,” Renee greeted her friend with a hug.

“Hey girl. Who’s your friend?” she asked seeing the beautiful woman but saw something broken and it kind of made her want to wrap the girl up in her arms.

“This is my friend and new designer Cassie,” Renee introduced seeing the protectiveness that seemed to come out in Nikki as the former divas champion looked at the girl.

“So Cassie do you happen to like to shop?” Nikki asked a smile on her face forming a plan to befriend this girl and make sure that no one hurt her.

Cassie saw something in Nikki’s eyes that kind of put her on alert. It didn’t seem bad though because she could usually sense that kind of stuff. Living the way she did she had learned to trust her instincts and she could usually sense when someone had something bad planned or was lying. Most called her it secret superpower but she just called it a nuisance. Cassie knew that Renee was close to the Bella Twins and she sighed figuring that she would at least give them a chance for the blonde. Besides all of that she wanted to take a chance for once in her life and she didn’t want her past or the darkness that haunted her dictate her life anymore so maybe this was a start to finally breaking free and no longer being the broken girl.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two

 

Cassie laughed as Lila looked at her design and cheered in excitement. She had been here for almost enough and it had taken so much time for her to settle in that she didn’t get to spend much time with Renee unless it was inbetween work with The Bella’s and Paige. Nikki, Brie, and Paige were the ones she got along with the most besides Renee. She like Natalya well enough but she rarely saw the older woman so she never had much time to get as close to her as she did the others. Alicia she really didn’t like because the girl always seemed to hate Wade and want to interfere in his relationships when they have been broken up for years. She her another laugh and turned to see Renee standing there giving her a questioning look.

 

“This girl is an angel,” Lila declared to the blonde making Cassie roll her eyes, “I have been trying to get this design for the game right for weeks and this girl comes in and comes up with one that works like that. I absolutely love her.”

 

“Sorry Lila you're not my type,” Cassie told her laughing.

 

Cassie was hungry and so she walked out of the office with Renee following her. She turned to the blonde and saw that she was excited. The redhead sighed and stopped pulling her friend off to the side so they could talk. The other reason that she had not seen Renee in so long, something that she didn’t want to admit, was that she found it hard to get close to people. Her whole life she has been used, abused and thrown away so it surprised her when someone actually wanted her in their lives like Renee and Nikki seemed to.

 

“I know you’ve been avoiding me,” Renee started waiting for her to say something.

 

“It’s hard Renee. People don’t help me and they never have. I can count on one hand the amount of people that have helped me without expecting anything in return. It was easier to spend time with Nikki because she was new and so if she hurt me or betrayed me then it wouldn’t hurt as bad as it would if you did,” Cassie explained softly tears starting to form in her eyes as she thought of her past.

 

Renee sighed looking at the young girl and really wanted to find everyone that had hurt her and make them pay. This girl was not only beautiful but smart and she deserved good things in her life. Just thinking like that made Renee think of Jon and how alike the two of them were. She couldn’t help the feeling that she needed to introduce her to him and a plan formulated.

 

“I will forgive you if you agree to come out to dinner with me and meet Jon,” Renee suggested.

 

“Okay but try not to make me feel like a third wheel too much,” Cassie told her laughing.

 

“You won’t because his friend, well he considers him a brother, Joe is coming along,” Renee reassured.

 

Cassie knew that Jon was better known as Dean Ambrose and that Joe was Roman Reigns. She couldn’t help but have to hold back a blush because Roman Reigns was one sexy man and she wished someone as amazing as him would want her but at the same time she knew there was more to the man then just his wrestling persona. She walked with her friend to catering and they quickly found Nikki as well as Paige but Brie was nowhere in sight.

 

“Hey girls,” Cassie greeted.

 

“Hey,” Paige and Nikki said excited hugging her.

 

Nikki saw the look that Renee had given her in thanks but it wasn’t needed. She liked Cassie and she wanted nothing more than for them to be best friends but she also knew it would be hard for the girl to fully trust. Helping Cassie become more confident and open was taking her mind off of John and the issues she had with him. She hated that he made her feel like she wasn’t good enough to be a mother or wife but it couldn’t be changed.

 

“Sorry to cut and run but I have plans with Brie and she gets annoyed when I’m late,” Nikki apologized hugging the redhead one last time.

 

“I have to meet up with Kevin,” Paige said.

 

Cassie shrugged as Renee sat down and she disappeared to find some food. Growing up with nothing and having it now meant that she ate as much as she could but the problem was that her past abuse meant she could not eat a lot without getting sick. She had her back turned so she didn’t see the new arrivals nor did she see the curious gazes she was receiving as her friend talked to the men.

 

Renee had been watching her friend get food and saw some more of her scars. She was wearing a tank top which was brave for her and she was almost thankful that no one was around at the time because she knew that Cassie was insecure. She heard footsteps and felt a hand on her shoulder making her look up to see her boyfriend. She smiled at him as he leaned down to give her a kiss making her sigh.

 

“Hey is that the new girl?” Joe asked his grey eyes seeming to be interested.

 

“Yeah but don’t stare Joe,” Renee ordered.

  
Jon heard the protectiveness in his girl’s voice and she only got that way about him. She was his savior really and she deserved better but he loved her and refused to let go of her. He knew that this girl had to be the one that Renee refused to talk about because she had a dark past. He remembered that she commented to him once that she reminded her of him. He turned his blue eyes and the first thing he saw was red hair. The second were the myriad of scars running down her back and he knew she had to have been through a hard life much like his own. He looked down to meet the brown eyes of his girlfriend and then when he looked back up he saw blue eyes that seemed to not only familiar but harden as well upon seeing him.


	3. Three

Cassie sighed as she took her headphones out and saw Nikki standing there looking like she was close to crying. She felt bad because once again she had been ignoring everyone. She had seen something in Jon Moxley’s eyes that reminded her of her biological father and it was this fact that sent her running scared for almost a week. Now her newfound friend was crying and she didn't like when the people she cared for were hurt. 

“Hey it's alright talk to me,” she said wrapping her arms around the older Bella Twin.

“I thought being with me he would change his mind that I would be good enough,” She cried wiping her tears.

“You are an amazing woman and anyone would be lucky enough to have you as a mother. I never knew mine probably because she abandoned me or something but if I had one like you I know I would have been the luckiest child in the world,” Cassie told her smiling.

The two friends hugged and green eyes turned a light blue as anger formed. Many didn't know that when she was a child a psychologist declared that once she reached a certain point she was no longer held responsible for her actions but never was she the violent type. It was the reason she had been abused so much, she didn't want to reach that point or become like all the men that had hurt her including her father. She was starting to build a family here though and Nikki was hurt because John Cena was a asshole who didn't know how to commit. He would regret hurting her friend. 

~Broken Angel~

Cassie found John Cena outside his locker room and didn't think as she stormed up tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to face her surprised but didn't seem afraid which was his mistake. She swung hitting him in the nose and she went to swing again when arms wrapped around her holding her back and making her growl.

“What the hell?” the champ asked.

“Stop treating. Nikki like shit she fucking deserves better,” Cassie screamed struggling against who was holding her. 

“Roman control your bitch,” he said using Joe's stage name. 

“She isn't my bitch,” he growled next to her ear and the way it sounded made Cassie shiver in excitement holding her blush back.

“John!” Nikki’s voice screamed running up looking back and forth between them.

“This bitch,” John started.

“Call her a bitch one more time and I'll let her go,” Joe said hating Cena already as it was but this didn't help because Cassie was an amazing woman who deserved love. 

“I'm just someone who thinks Nikki deserves someone who sees her for the amazing woman she is and is willing to give her children because she would be a good mother,” Cassie told him waiting for Nikki to hate her because she had interfered in her relationship. 

Nikki wanted to be mad but it wasn't like Cassie had been telling John to break up with her like Brie had more she had been defending her friend. She knew they were waiting for her to speak but she also knew she had some things to think about so she shook her head walking off.

~Broken Angel~

Cassie growled packing up her stuff and heading out to the parking lot. She sighed when she realized that she didn't have a ride and would have to walk back. The rain started and she pulled her hood up starting her trek. A horn honked startling her and she looked to see the SVU pull up with Joe in the passenger seat. Renee had warned her that he didn't like being called Roman Reigns out of the ring. His grey eyes looked at her making her feel like they were looking into her soul and all she wanted to do was feel safe and be loved.

“I can give you a ride,” he suggested smiling. 

“Sure,” She whispered.

Joe looked at the beautiful woman as she got into the passenger seat and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms never letting go. He never once thought she was broken or damaged goods like some men might when thinking of an abused woman. In his eyes it just made his angel stronger. 

“I'm sorry about how I acted earlier though technically it isn't my fault,” she mumbled looking out the window not understanding why she felt she could trust him but she did.

“What do you mean?” he asked curious. 

“When I was a child I felt so angry because I had been hurt so much and I started cutting. It made me feel like I had control but the social worker didn't agree so they sent me to a psychologist. He declared that once I reached a certain point I was no longer responsible for my actions. My father if you could call him that used it against me. Its why I never really fought back because I don't want to be like him,” Cassie explained feeling vulnerable not looking at instead looking at her hands. 

Cassie was surprised when she felt a hand intertwined with hers. She looked up and didn't see an ounce of judgement in his eyes merely support. It was the first time that a man didn't look at her like she was a piece of shit. They pulled up to the hotel and Joe opened the door for her making her blush. He found that he wanted to see it again and put a hand on her back leading her inside. 

“So thanks for the ride,” Cassie said waiting to leave until he said something. 

“No problem beautiful,” he said smiling.

“I'm really not beautiful,” she denied looking at the ground.

“Trust me little angel you are,” he informed her shaking his head in sadness before an idea formed in his head. “Do you wanna go out tomorrow night?”

Cassie froze looking up at him in shock because he thought she was beautiful as well as amazing. She opened her mouth to speak but it seemed words failed her so instead she nodded her head in agreement hearing a small voice in her head telling her to take a chance.


End file.
